Many automobiles today include object detection as a feature when operating the automobile in potentially crowded areas like parking lots or driveways. The most common technique implements sound navigation and ranging (sonar). Sonar is relatively inexpensive but suffers from poor resolution. Another technique is radio detection and ranging (radar). Radar provides acceptable resolution but can be relatively expensive to implement. Yet another technique is light detection and ranging (lidar). Lidar provides excellent resolution but at significant cost. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.